The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head provided with a head face, a winding aperture and a transducing gap which extends in a height direction from the head face to the winding aperture and which, in the height direction, has a height which is equal to the distance between the head face and the winding aperture, said winding aperture having a dimension extending in a direction parallel to the height direction of the transducing gap and measured from the transducing gap to a bounding wall of the winding aperture, which wall, viewed in the height direction, is situated opposite the transducing gap, said method comprising the following steps: providing a first magnetic layer on a substrate, providing a recess in this layer, which recess extends as far as the substrate and in said height direction, providing a gap layer on a flank of the magnetic layer, which flank constitutes a boundary of the recess, subsequently providing a second magnetic layer in the recess and after surface-polishing, arranging a counterblock on the layers provided.
Such a method is suitable for manufacturing sandwich heads in large numbers. These are magnetic heads in which a thin magnetic layer is situated between two core limbs and in which a transducing gap extending as far as the head face is present in the magnetic layer.
A method as described in the opening paragraph is known from JP-A-63-234404 (herewith incorporated by reference). In the known method the recess is provided in the first magnetic layer throughout the dimension of the magnetic head in a direction parallel to the height dimension of the transducing gap. This ultimately results in a magnetic head in which a gap is also present in the rear yoke i.e. viewed from the head face, the part of the magnetic head situated behind the winding aperture, what has a negative influence on the efficiency of the magnetic head.